How To Produce A Patronus
by destielis4ever
Summary: Harry teaches Draco how to cast a patronus charm. #Writober2018


"Here, like this," Harry instructed as he stood behind Draco and placed his hand on Draco's to show him the proper wand movement. Draco stiffened slightly before relaxing once more and let Harry's hand lead him. "Your motions are too stiff, try being more... smooth," Harry said as he lead Draco through the motions a few times until he was sure Draco could do it on his own and stepped back. Draco did it perfectly after that and Harry smiled, "brilliant, now concentrate on a happy memory," Harry said walking to the side of the room to give Draco more space.

Draco took a deep breath as he searched for a happy memory, after a minute of thought Draco finally decided on trying the memory of the first time he rode a real broom when he was seven. With one more breath, Draco held his arm out and cast the spell, "expecto patronum," only a small sliver of mist came out the tip of his wand. Draco's lips pressed together and he glared down at the ground, frustrated he hadn't got it.

Draco jumped a little when Harry's hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, "that was really good Draco, you did better than me on my first try." Harry praised, "I think the problem is you didn't choose a happy enough memory. What was it you choose?"

Draco looked at Harry who was looking at him with a look Draco was sure Harry wouldn't have been directing at him last year. "It was of the first time I rode a broom," Draco said. Harry gave him an amused smile and a chuckle. Thinking Harry was laughing at his memory Draco glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry instantly stopped laughing, "wait," Harry said placing a hand on Draco's arm once again "I'm not laughing at your memory," Harry reassured unconsciously stroking Draco's elbow with his thumb.

"You're not?" Draco asked confused, quirking a pale eyebrow and letting his shoulders relax.

"No," Harry confirmed locking eyes with Draco, "I just find it amusing that the first memory you chose was of the first time you rode on a broom because I also tried to use the memory of the first time I rode on a broom when I was learning."

"Oh," Draco said with a small blush, embarrassed of his earlier anger. He then bit his lip and started chuckling at the coincidence, Harry joined too and soon they were both full on laughing, clutching on to each other. Who would have thought the two ex-rivals and now surprisingly friends could be so similar.

Once the two had calmed down Harry continued on teaching Draco how to cast a Patronus charm. "Ugh this is impossible," Draco said frustrated, they've been at it for three hours now and he still couldn't get more than a mist.

"No it's not, it just takes time," Harry reassured, "you just have to really concentrate that's all."

"I am bloody concentrating!" Draco exclaimed gripping his wand tight, with a glare he tried again this time not even producing a mist because of his sudden anger. Draco slumped onto a chair in defeat, "what memory do you use to cast the charm?" Draco asked, perhaps it'll give him some inspiration if he knew what Harry thought about.

Harry sat beside him, placing a hand on Draco's knee to calm him. " The day Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letter," Harry replied squeezing Draco's knee slightly.

Draco looked a little confused, that didn't seem like a memory that would be strong enough for a Patronus. "Why?" He asked curiosity taking over.

"Because the day Hagrid gave me my Hogwarts letter was the day I found out I was a wizard. It was the day that I realised I wasn't just some maid for the Dursley but an actual person that could do something in life. I finally felt like I was worth something that I was free to be whatever, whomever I want," Harry confessed. He wasn't sure why he was telling Draco this, he hadn't told anyone besides Sirius and Remus this, not even Ron and Hermione so why was he telling Draco? Sure they're friends now but it's only been a few months and it only happened because McGonagall made them roommates for their ' _eighth_ ' year.

"Oh," was all Draco replied. He thought over what Harry said about feeling free. "I-I think I know what memory to choose," Draco said standing up.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "good, go on try it."

Draco nodded and concentrated on the memory of when he was told he and his family were found innocent of what happened during the war and was invited back to Hogwarts to complete his NEWT's and how free and light he felt afterwards. He took a deep breath and cast the spell, "Expecto Patronum!" A bright white light formed on the tip of his wand and from it came a silver dragon, a Hungarian Horntail. It circled around the room a couple times until finally floating in front of Draco's gobsmacked face before disappearing.

Once the shock of actually doing it wore off a large smile appeared on Draco's face before he did something very un-Malfoish and started jumping around with his arms up. "I did it! I did it!" He yelled excitedly. "I did it!" He said one last time while grabbing Harry by his shoulders and pulling him into a celebratory kiss, "thank you!" Draco said as he pulled away from Harry who had a funny half shocked half memorised expression on his face.

Draco stilled suddenly and went bright red as he realised what he had done. "I'm so sorry, I didn't... I'll just g-" Draco began, embarrassed at his action but was cut off when Harry suddenly grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down into another kiss.


End file.
